


An Eternity Full of Stars

by Golden_Moon_Huntress



Series: Burning like the sun, freezing like space. [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Moon_Huntress/pseuds/Golden_Moon_Huntress
Summary: Carlisle Cullen isn't like the other members of the Volturi.Like many children, Jane and Alec are curious.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Alec, Carlisle Cullen & Alec & Jane, Carlisle Cullen & Jane, Jane & Alec
Series: Burning like the sun, freezing like space. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	An Eternity Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight.

Aro was fascinated by the strange, animal drinking vampire he’d invited to stay with them. He spent hours in debate and discussion with him, puzzling over his decisions and considering his choices. He even had him brought a peasant, battered and bloody, only for the meal to be turned down, and, in fact, the man to show concern over the human filth.

Aro, of course, was delighted.

When not in discussion with the three Kings, their so called guest spent most of his time in the library, taking copious notes from the old tomes. It was there they found him, seated at one of the desks.

“Doctor Cullen?”

He turned to look at them. Seated, he was only a little beneath their eyeline.

“Jane, Alec,” he greeted. “Is there something I’m needed for?”

Jane scuffed her perfectly polished boot against the stone floor. Suddenly this felt like one of the most ridiculous ideas they’d ever had.

“Tell us about England,” Alec said.

Doctor Cullen frowned. “I beg your pardon?”

“Tell us about England,” Alec said again. “We haven’t been in so long.”

“Well, what would you like to know?”

Alec pulled back the two chairs opposite him, taking Jane’s elbow so she could sit before settling at her side. “Everything.”

He told them of London, as it had been when he grew up, the upheaval there and the beauty of the church his father had led.

Jane squeezed Alec’s hand.

If there was a god, they had been damned a long time ago.

He told them of the streets and the slums, the Thames and the sewers, where he had found the coven that turned him, though he skimmed that section of the story.

It could hardly have been worse than their own rebirth, but they understood. For some it was a raw event.

He told them of the sky at night, and the smell of the earth after it rained. They had forgotten what that smelled like. It was different to Italy, he said, though he couldn’t put into words why.

He told them of the fields he’d roamed, and the hills and cliffs, and the way the waves beat against the shore. They were never allowed to admire such things now.

Aro found them still there, many, many hours later, their heavy cloaks discarded over the backs of their chairs, hands woven together.

“Jane, Alec,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“Speaking with Doctor Cullen,” Jane replied, though Doctor Cullen had done most of the speaking.

Aro lay a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed hard. “I am sure Carlisle has tasks to do other than speak with you.”

Doctor Cullen smiled. “Oh, not at all.”

Aro squeezed harder. “It’s time to eat.”

Hunger bubbled in Alec’s stomach. How long had they been sat here? They had only recently fed when they came.

“Come,” Aro said.

They unfolded their legs and kicked the chairs back. Alec took Jane’s elbow to help her up and they fastened each other’s cloaks.

“Goodbye Doctor Cullen,” they said.

“Goodbye Jane, Alec. It was nice speaking with you.” He smiled. “I really don’t mind it.”

They might have smiled back, but Aro was still looming over them.

They turned to follow him out.

They came to the library again, two weeks later, after Aro had finished another long debate with Doctor Cullen and Caius again failed to tempt him with a young, dying human.

“Doctor Cullen?”

He smiled at them this time. “You came back.”

Alec pulled the chairs out. “Tell us about Scotland.”

He told them of the snow there, how it piled so high it was sometimes waist high, and the howling winds.

They had last experienced snow some thirty years ago, and all Jane remembered was that it soaked their cloaks so badly they were cumbersome and she complained to Aro for weeks afterwards, but Doctor Cullen made it sound beautiful.

He told them of the islands, how some of them were almost completely unpopulated, how he spent several years bouncing between some of them to stay out of sight.

In their many, many years, they hadn’t been to many of those islands.

Perhaps they should ask Aro, but he would say no.

He always did.

He told them of the villages he could only visit by night, how pretty and quaint they were against the starlight.

Small villages were… not their thing.

Aro found them there, in the lantern lit darkness, cloaks slung over the spare chair, their legs crossed under the table and hands interlocked.

“Alec, Jane,” he said in that sing-song disapproval voice of his. “I told you Carlisle has other interests to be partaking in.”

Doctor Cullen laughed. “Oh, not at all. I’ve time to speak with them.”

Aro laid a hand on their arms. “It’s supper time.”

That all too familiar devouring ache roared up in Jane’s stomach. When had they arrived to speak with Doctor Cullen? Soon after eating the last time.

“Ah.” Doctor Cullen looked… uncomfortable. “Of course.”

They stood, and Alec shook Jane’s cloak out to sweep it over her shoulders. She did the same for him.

“Goodbye Doctor Cullen,” they said.

“Goodbye Jane, goodbye Alec. Return to speak with me another time.”

Aro’s eyes flashed with irritation.

They followed him out.

Three weeks later they found Doctor Cullen in the library again. This time he lifted his head before they spoke and met them with a smile.

“Good morning Alec, good morning Jane.”

They took their cloaks off, throwing them over the third chair, and took their own.

“Tell us about Wales,” Alec said.

He told them about the sea there, how the waves came crashing in and the air smelled like salt.

They had lost interest in such things a long time ago, but he made it sound exciting.

He told them of the rolling fields and hills, the villages and flowers, the rain in spring. The last visit they paid to Wales had been… when? Over a century ago, more. Aro preferred not to send them to the United Kingdom.

Perhaps he feared they’d run away there, hide among the people that always hated them, escape into the trees cut down to burn them.

Perhaps they would.

Aro came as morning dawned, filling the library with gold from above. They sat barefoot and cross-legged, arms folded and tangled on the desk, Jane leaning heavily on Alec’s shoulder.

“Jane,” he said, and there was no sing-song annoyance in his voice this time. “Alec.” _Oh, he was pissed._ “You were told not to interfere with Doctor Cullen.”

Doctor Cullen smiled and stood, spreading an arm towards them. “Oh, they provide no interference. Speaking with them is… enjoyable.”

Aro laid a hand on their arms, curling his fingers around them. “I’m sure you have better uses of your time.”

“They provide no issue.” Doctor Cullen waved an arm. “They are quite welcome to stay.”

Aro’s fingers dug into their arms. “It’s time to feed.”

They pushed the chair back and helped each other put their boots and cloaks back on. Aro’s glare deepened at their public state of undress.

“Goodbye Doctor Cullen,” they said.

“Goodbye Alec, goodbye Jane.” He smiled at them. “I promise you, you are no bother. You’re quite welcome to return any time.”

Any time was not until four weeks later. When Doctor Cullen was not in long, deep, dull conversations with Aro they were provided with tasks (torture the prisoners Jane, intimidate the locals Alec, make sure people remember why they fear us twins), and never did the two coincide until weeks had passed and again they found him in the library.

He smiled to see them there, and they removed their cloaks as they approached, pooling them on the floor.

“Good afternoon Jane, good afternoon Alec.”

“Good afternoon Doctor Cullen,” they chorused.

“You know,” he said, “you two are older than I. You need not call me that.”

They bowed their heads. “Yes Doctor Cullen.”

He looked between them. “This is an Aro thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes Doctor Cullen.”

He shook his head. “I see. What would you like?”

“Tell us about Ireland,” Alec said.

He told them of the issues and chaos in Ireland, but how it had been beautiful when he visited, how the locals steered clear of the fairy grounds and the land was wild in places, how the waves crashed against the cliffs so hard he thought sometimes they might be torn down.

Their last trip to Ireland had been… a very long time ago.

Aro found them there as the lanterns were being lit, barefoot, cross-legged, the table shoved aside to allow them to sit in front of Doctor Cullen. He flitted up behind them. “Alec,” he said, and there was ice and steel in his voice. “Jane.”

“Good evening master,” they said.

He reached down to grip their arms so tight they felt their skin begin to crack. “I gave you distinct orders not to interfere with Doctor Cullen.”

Doctor Cullen smiled. “They are no interference. I quite enjoy their company. Would you like to join us?”

Aro growled. “It’s feeding time.”

“Yes master,” they said, standing as one and redressing in their socks, boots, and cloaks at vampire speed. “Goodbye Doctor Cullen.”

“Goodbye Jane, goodbye Alec,” he said. “You’re quite welcome to return again.”

Aro snarled and marched them from the library.

For five weeks when Doctor Cullen was not in discussions with him or Caius he sent them away on menial tasks (kill the newborns, intimidate the covens, find the rogue, kill the wolf) and kept them locked in their quarters when not. None of it was any barricade of course, but breaking it would be crossing Aro and so they spent the time climbing out the windows into the other’s room and laying there on the floor at night counting the stars above them.

“I should like to go one day,” Jane said.

“To the stars?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “I should like that very much.”

He found her hand. “Perhaps I’ll take you sister.”

She smiled. “Perhaps you shall.”

They returned to the library at last when Aro’s temper had subsided, and Doctor Cullen’s eyes lit up to see them there again.

“Good morning Alec,” he said. “Good morning Jane.”

“Good morning Carlisle,” they replied, shrugging off their cloaks off as they neared the table, letting them crash to the floor with a soft thump that sounded like thunder. Alec gripped the table and shoved it aside, so hard it nearly hit the nearest bookshelf. They sunk to the floor, pulled off their boots, and sat by his feet, cross-legged.

“What would you like today?” he asked.

“Tell us a story,” Alec said.

He told them many stories, from all the places he had been, real and folklore and imagined by the people that lived there. Some were ridiculous, and some were vampires in disguise, and some were funny and some were sad, but they sat and listened as he spoke until Aro found them there.

Carlisle stood and stepped around behind them, positioning himself between them and Aro.

“Carlisle,” Aro said. “I do hope Jane and Alec aren’t bothering you.”

“Not at all,” Carlisle replied. “In fact, I find speaking with them quite enjoyable.”

Jane looked up at them. Alec looked up at them. They squeezed each other’s hand until the skin cracked. Aro looked down at them, and then back at Carlisle, and then began to laugh.

“I am most glad you are settling in my friend,” he said, patting Carlisle on the shoulder. Jane squeezed Alec’s hand tighter and tugged it upwards. They stood as one, turning to face Aro. There was another game afoot here.

“But I do wonder,” he continued, “what the other covens would think of the Volturi’s two shining gems cowering behind you like children.”

And there it was.

Carlisle laid a hand on Jane’s shoulder, and the other on Alec’s. “Physically, they’re little more than children,” he said, and Jane growled in annoyance. He squeezed her shoulder gently, but there was a warmth to it lacking when Aro made the same gesture. “I see no reason they shouldn’t be allowed some childish things.” He raised the hand from Alec’s shoulder to gesture at their little space. “You are quite welcome to join us.”

Aro laughed again, the sound echoing around the library. “Carlisle my dear boy, don’t be fooled. My little twins are older than you are, and have far more experience.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re welcome to taste it if you care.”

Carlisle flinched.

“I’ve no reason to bring Doctor Cullen pain, master,” Jane said. “He has been teaching us of the world.”

“Perhaps, Jane my dear,” Aro allowed. “But a display like this brings shame to the guard.”

Jane bowed her head. “My apologies master.”

“Get dressed,” Aro said. “It’s time to feed. Would you care to join us Carlisle?”

“No, thank you,” he replied.

Alec picked up their cloaks and Jane took their boots. They dressed at lightning speeds, soon enough looking smart and presentable as Aro desired. He smiled down at them, but there was a different feel to when Carlisle smiled at them.

“Come,” he said.

They stepped forwards to follow, stopped, and looked up at Carlisle.

“Thank you Doctor Cullen,” they said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “And I assure you, you’re quite welcome to speak with me again.”

“We should like that,” Alec said.

They only spoke to him in private once more, and it wasn’t for the stories.

Weeks had turned into months.

Months had turned into years.

Aro kept them close, and when he didn’t he kept Carlisle close, and when that was untrue he sent them away. When none could occur he found a reason to banish them to their quarters with strict orders not to leave.

At night they lay on the floor and whispered stories to one another.

Carlisle spent twenty years with them, a lifetime for some humans but a blink for some vampires, until at last he announced his intention to leave. Aro made some attempt to convince him to stay, but he declined.

“I believe I’ve stayed my welcome here long enough,” he said.

Aro bade him his farewells and gave him a gift of money and clothing. Caius simply said his goodbyes. Marcus was Marcus.

They found him outside, in the courtyard outside the fortress, with his bags over his shoulder. He smiled as they approached.

“Good evening Jane,” he said.

“Good evening Carlisle,” Jane replied.

“Good evening Alec,” he said.

“Good evening Carlisle,” Alec replied.

“Is there something you need?” he asked.

Jane twisted her boot into the stone.

“We came to say goodbye,” Alec replied.

Carlisle smiled. “I see.” He glanced up at the sky. “Would you like to come with me?”

They looked back at the castle.

“No,” Alec said.

“No,” Jane said.

Their place was here, with the Volturi.

Carlisle nodded. “The offer is open.”

Jane shook her head. “Aro would never allow it.”

He frowned. “Surely Aro could never stop you?”

“He would come eventually,” Alec said.

“You two don’t have to bow to him.”

“We do,” Jane said.

His frown deepened, and then a realisation seemed to dawn. “Chelsea.”

“We are bound to serve the Volturi,” Alec said.

Carlisle glanced at the castle behind them. “I still leave the offer open.”

“Goodbye Carlisle,” said Alec.

“Goodbye Alec.”

“Goodbye Carlisle,” said Jane.

“Goodbye Jane.”

He never returned to Volterra.

They never spoke to him again.


End file.
